Do you remember the first time…?
by hardtoexplain8
Summary: -Craig hay que tener sexo-dijo sin titubeos el rubio paranoico mirando fijamente a su novio. La primera vez de el nervioso rubio y el amante de los cobayos. basado en submarine y otras idioteces. el dibujo es mio e.e CREEK !


Do you remember the first time….?

-Craig hay que tener sexo-dijo sin titubeos el rubio paranoico mirando fijamente a su novio.

Llevaban saliendo un tiempo, frecuentaban diversas cafeterías para satisfacer el exquisito paladar del rubio, iban a convenciones de cobayos por la preocupante obsesión de Craig con eso animales, veían películas juntos, quemaban cosas en el terreno baldío para el deleite visual de Craig que era un jodido pirómano y para el goce de la cámara de Tweek quien disfrutaba de fotografiar sus momentos juntos. Se divertían juntos, pero el rubio decidió que debían dar un paso más allá..

-que ?- respondió su novio algo alterado y avergonzado.

-ngh que hay que tener sexo gah! No me hagas repetirlo- el chico le miraba decidido mientras que Craig estaba fuera de si, claramente Tweek no había escogido el lugar mas romántico para su propuesta y ahora todas las miradas en la cafetería estaban sobre ellos.

-Awww esto es tan gay- exclamo Clyde quien estaba junto a ellos devorando sus tacos

-Dejalos Clyde, este es un momento importante - Token trataba de ignorar las idioteces que ocurrían a su alrededor, a veces pensaba que los leones estaban mejor que estos idiotas- Tweek eso es algo íntimo, no debes ventilarlo.

-Pero gha! Maldición y como debo decirlo entonces-jalaba de sus cabellos mientras Craig trataba de seguir comiendo su almuerzo completamente sonrojado.

-No interfieras con el amor Token! Si nuestro Tweek es apasionado esta en su derecho, además me sorprende que este bruto aun no lo violara- bromeo Clyde tomando de los hombros a Clyde. El chico del chullo solo hizo su seña y trato de seguir comiendo e ignorar con todas sus fuerzas a estos idiotas. Por suerte el timbre sonó y era hora de entrar a clases.

Craig no espero a su novio y se esfumo seguido por sus dos amigos, dejando atrás a un nervioso Tweek.

-Y bien, como te fue ?-le susurro alguien al oído

-gha! Cartman! Yo no.. No lo se nhg

-Tweek yo cupido dice que si no hay sexo en una relación es porque no se aman, no querrás joder tu relación ? Acaso no quieres ser el primer chico de Craig ?

-Quien carajo es yo cupido ?ngh y no! No quiero que Craig me odie- se jala los cabellos, la presencia de el gordo siempre le perturbo pero desde que salía con Craig el chico obeso parecía querer ser su amigo a toda costa y le daba los consejos mas desquiciados.

-Pues entonces deberías tener sexo, y recuerda ser romántico primero, esto no es solo verle el culo y ya! Necesitas comida italiana y flores!-a los ojos de Tweek Cartman parecía saber de lo que hablaba y si no quería perder a su novio tendría que seguir los pasos necesarios para acostarse con el.

...

Las clases terminaron y la pareja favorita de South Park caminaba de la mano rumbo a sus casas.

-Ehh tweek, respecto a lo del almuerzo-Craig se veía nervioso e incomodo, Tweek sentía que estaba a punto de ser notado.

-Oh Dios Craig no me dejes ! Puedo vivir una vida sin sexo pero no rompas conmigo ghaaa!- exclamó jalando su camisa con fuerza y abriéndola sin querer.

-Estas tratando de seducirme? Jajaja-rio el pelinegro mientras abotonaba la camisa de su novio y trataba de calmarlo- no quiero terminar contigo idiota, yo solo..-Craig se estaba sonrojando -quería decirte que si así lo quieres lo haremos- beso la frente de su novio.

Tweek estaba rojo y feliz, no perdería a Craig.

-ngh pensé que no querías ...

-no es que no quiera.. Siempre he creido que es algo que no se planea y bueno yo quiero que sea especial contigo –hablaba avergonzado mientras jugueteaba con las manos de Tweek.

-Gha ! Será especial lo juro!a las 7 en mi casa hoy, mis padres no estarán-beso a su novio y salió corriendo a la velocidad de la luz, tenia mucho que planear.

...

Sabia que las cosas nunca eran normales con Tweek, era el único con derecho a sacarlo de su aburrida y monótona rutina que tanto le gustaba y era por lo mismo que ahí estaba, frente a la puerta de la casa de los Tweek preparándose para su sesión de sexo programado. Toco la puerta y esta se abrió inmediatamente, dejando a la vista a un arreglado Tweek se traje y corbata. No seria una noche cualquiera.

-gha! Pasa!-dijo el chico jalandolo del brazo.

-te ves bien Tweek... Vas a la iglesia o algo ? Jajaj-bromeó nervioso

-solo me visto para la ocasión Tucker ngh

-Creí que la ocasión no ameritaba ropa-"bien craig eres el maestro del coqueteo, imbécil" se regañó mentalmente el pelinegro mientras entraba a la residencia de los Tweak.

El rubio invito a la mesa a su novio, la cual estaba finamente decorada, sentó a Craig en un extremo y encendió las velas de un candelabro de plata que decoraba el centro.

"pero que mierda esta pasando, esto es una broma, cree que soy una jodida chica" pensaba Craig mientras Tweek ponía un plato de lasaña frente a el.

-Dicen que gha! Italia es el país del amor, por eso deben tener buenos vinos- comentaba seductoramente mientras servia el vino y miraba de manera extraña su mano.

-Tweek la ciudad de el amor es Paris y el país con mejores vinos es Francia...

-gha!-"maldito culo gordo" murmuraba mientras releía las frases que tenia anotadas en su muñeca, todas sugeridas por Cartman.

Ambos chicos comían en silencio, craig parecía asustado, no entendía el raro comportamiento de su novio " y si todo fue una broma y tweek me toma el pelo, mierda donde están las cámaras?" Tweek noto que el pelinegro estaba incomodo, se levanto de su asiento y alzo su copa...

-por nosotros, por una larga llena de sexo- trato de decir con toda seguridad el nervioso rubio.

Craig solo alzo su copa en silencio, era definitivo, algo estaba fallando en el cerebro de su novio. Por lo general se recostaban a ver películas, jugar videojuegos o cosas asi en su casa y siempre estaban acurrucados dándose cariño pero hoy Tweek actuaba de manera diferente y todo estaba muy formal para su gusto.

-gha! Como ya acabamos de cenar será mejor que subir-el rubio salió del comedor seguido de un molesto Craig caminando detrás de el, el rubio no le había tocado un solo pelo desde que llego, ni siquiera un beso de saludo y ahora no se dignaba a tomarle la mano para subir.

Llegaron a la puerta de la habitación de los padres de Tweek

-espera ngh cúbrete los ojos y ábrelos solo cuando yo te diga- el pelinegro algo dudoso obedeció - ya puedes ver!- chullo el rubio, el pelinegro al abrir loa ojos vio a su novio al mas puro estilo de Johnny bravo recostado sobre la cama de sus suegros rodeado de globos rojos con forma de corazón, pétalos de rosas y muchas velas encendidas.

-mierda, eres un asesiono en serie, yo me largo..-el pelinegro comenzó a huir de su lugar sin cambiar su expresión facial de sorpresa, ese no era su novio y el no quería estar ahí.

-ghaaaa Craig espera !-corrió tras su novio hasta la entrada de su casa y se aferro a su espalda como un koala -gha! Que diablos te pasa ?!

-que diablos te pasa a ti ? Por que actúas tan raro?- hablaba sin voltear a ver al chico que colgaba de su espalda.

-ngh siempre actuó raro Craig..soy raro..

-Pero hoy eres un raro diferente, no eres MI raro, no quiero estar aquí- Tweek bajo de la espalda de Craig y se puso frente a el cerrándole el paso, pudo ver en la expresión de Craig que estaba dolido, algo había hecho mal.

-Ngh ok si quieres vete... Pero toma, te escribí una carta, era para hoy después de gah.. bueno u sabes- le extendió un trozo de papel y entro a su casa.

El chico del chullo caminaba sin rumbo, estaba confundido, molesto y triste, no sabia si debía leer aquella carta pero la curiosidad pudo más..

''Querido Craig, gracias por dejarme explorar tu cuerpo perfecto. Yo podría beber tu sangre. Tú eres la única persona a la que le permitiría ser reducido a un tamaño microscópico y nadar dentro de mi en una pequeña máquina sumergible. Hemos perdido la virginidad, pero no fue como perder nada. Eres demasiado bueno para mi. Eres demasiado bueno para nadie. Sinceramente, Tweek.''

-Maldito Adicto paranoico- mascullo arrugando el papel en sus puños y corriendo a la casa de Tweek, golpeo como condenado la puerta y tan pronto esta se abrió se abalanzo sobre el rubio y lo beso frenéticamente. El chico correspondió y jalo al pelinegro hasta el living.

-ngh craig..

-Eres un idiota Tweek-gruño craig – pensé que no sabias que era virgen.

-Gha! Pero cartman me lo dijo ngh y se supone que se-seria especial para ambos y yo jesucristo ! ahh-

-Espera.. Cartman esta detrás de esto?

-dijo que .. ngh oh dios Craig olvidalo por favor

-No

-gha cartmandijoqueunarelacionsejodesinsexoyyorealmentequeriaserelprimeroyultimoysinolohaciantesalguienpodiallegar y ghaaaa- el chico no paraba de jalar su camisa traje y cabellos y evitaba la mirada de Craig.

-tweek escucha- tomo al rubio por los hombros y suspiro- yo también quiero lo mismo tweek.. pero estoy nervioso, quería que fuera especial a nuestra manera, no forzado con cursilerías como las de hoy.

-gha! Craig yo.. me deje llevar por Cartman, tampoco quería que ngh fuera asi- confeso apenado, no entendía por que siempre caía en las idioteces de el gordo- ngh de todas formas no llegaran mis padres hoy, quieres ver películas y comer papas fritas ? gha

-eso me encantaría- le sonrió de lado y ambos se abrazaron, ese si era su Tweek y su definición perfecta de una noche romántica.

….

Los chicos se encontraban recostados en la cama de tweek viendo malas películas de humor, simples y aburridas tal y como a ellos les gustaba. Craig miro de reojo a Tweek, le gustaba observarlo cuando el no l miraba, poner atención a cada uno de sus tic, manias, la forma en que respiraba, todo, conocía todo o casi todo de aquel chico. Se acerco lentamente y comenzó a besar su mejilla bajando hasta su cuello.

-ngh Craig no.. me dan gha! cosquillas-mintió el rubio para no revelar lo que realmente le provocaba que jugueteara en su cuello, tomo el rostro del pelinegro con ambas manos para detenerlo y comenzó a besarlo. La situación fue subiendo de tono y los chicos comenzaban a acariciarse torpemente guiados solo por instinto, algo casi bruto y poco rítmico, abriéndose paso poco a poco entre las prendas de el otro. Tweek ya estaba sin camisa sobre un medio desvestido Craig. El rubio se quedo inmóvil con la respiración agitada y la mirada fija en su novio

-ngh estas seguro de esto Craig-pregunto algo temeroso- estoy un poco asustado

-estoy seguro y asutado Tweek, pero estoy contigo- se inclino para besar al rubio y acariciar su cabellera.

-yo..Craig.. te amo

-y yo a ti Tweek

Torpe, algo bruta, con algunos momentos graciosos, con la confianza necesaria para dejar que alguien te vea sin nada, expuesto tan y como llegaste al mundo, conociendo nuevas sensaciones y haciendo propio un cuerpo ajeno, así fue la primera vez para este par, tal y como debe ser.

…

EXTRA

-oh por Dios yo cupido esto es hermoso-murmuraba cartman con lagrimas en los ojos mientras comia palomitas sentado frente a su computadora en compañía de su alado amigo la pantalla que mostraba la escena que se desarrollaba en el cuarto de Tweek

-jijiji te dije que poner cámaras en su cuarto seria mejor que leer fanfic- contesto el gordo querubín.


End file.
